What a Great Plan
by White Speakers
Summary: Cute, characteristic porn. I kept to the characters fairly well. Nearly poetic, but not as gay. Enjoy. :o Second chaptah up! Not a must read, as it isn't as *aherm* 'sexy' as the previous chapter! It's mostly sad, cute and fluffy. Third chapter coming!
1. Voltar's Great Plan

**Do Not Fool Yourself**

There is porn in here.

Hohohohoho!

* * *

Voltar had this great plan.

He'd heard that on the internet, hundreds of young girls had become infatuated with his companion, Doktor Frogg.

Thought Voltar himself was confused by this, he had figured there would be no harm in it.

He visited a couple websites, and came upon….the reason…these girls like Frogg so much.

"Oh my goo..d…ness is that red?"

And the idea hit him.

"I've made a deal with some girl on the internet that we'll get some cash for this. Cash to buy stuff to cause havoc with! Muahahahahah!"

Red Menace giggled. Doktor Frogg blushed vehemently.

"You can't be serious, Voltar?" Frogg begged, his accent smeared over the words.

"Do you want to rule the world or not? Besides, it's not like you guys are…You know."

Red Menace put up his hand.

"Oh! Me! Pick me!"

"Red…?" Voltar asked.

"Yellow!"

"What?"

"Me and Doktor Frogg are not yellow."

"No…That's not what I meant at all. I meant gay."

"Pft, gay, What is that?"

Voltar looked around, at Doktor Frogg for support.

"Uh, you know…Like…" Voltar stuttered, not exactly sure himself.

"I hear neighbourhood kids say it all the time. Is it like an emotion?" Red asked.

"It means…"Doktor Frogg trailed off into a mumble and a blush. Red Menace looked at him curiously.

"What?"

"Nothing. Can we get this over with please? Voltar? I have…Lab…Things…To do." Frogg felt his blush heat his goggles. He started fogging up.

Voltar pulled out a little camera and pressed record. A little red light came on, and Red Menace adjusted his weight on the chair.

Doktor Frogg, braced awkwardly on his lap, looked down but saw Red's groin beneath green folds, so looked to the side but saw a broken mirror reflecting how awkward he looked and how comfortable and innocent Red looked.

So Frogg closed his eyes against it all.

"What are we supposed to do?" Red asked, even though he was happy enough just sitting and interacting with his companions, especially Frogg. He worked too hard.

"I dunno. Kiss and stuff." Voltar suggested. From what he'd seen on the internet, that's what happened,.

"Okay." Red Menace's smile lifted his features, crinkled his freckles and brightened the room. Frogg could feel its warmth and acceptance, even through tightly closed mechanical eyelids. He opened them a second and saw the subtle movements in Red's arms and lips, showing his intent for contact.

Doktor Frogg willed himself into calm, rhythmic breathing. Red's hands made contact everywhere it seemed. A hand on Frogg's neck, nearly engulfing his entire left side, a hand on his thigh and a shifting of weight so he could lean into the awkward scientist perched on his long leg'd lap.

"I feel so exploited…" Frogg murmured, his entire face hot, his ears burning, his chest aflame with erratic heart throbs.

Red's hands found themselves tucking underneath the dark blue lab coat, pulling the sleeves away from the brassy claws. The Doktor's milk skin was revealed little by little by Red's gentle, careful fingertips.

"You're skin…It's so soft." Red whispered, entranced his fingers running back and forth on Frogg's forearm. Frogg felt himself choke on air fighting to escape him in a noisy rush.

The red gloved hand at Frogg's neck pulled his head forward, towards Red's innocence and happiness, just beyond the teeth and tongue. Frogg suddenly wanted it. Wanted to be a part of it.

He clamped his eyes closed and waited in agonizingly tense anticipation, his whole body coiling.

"Please don't look so sad, Doktor…" Red said softly, a hairsbreadth from Frogg's lips. He could feel the gingers warm, lung fresh air washing over his lip. His claws shook with anticipation, Red's fingertips pressured his fragile insides with a threat that neither expected.

And they met.

Voltar kept recording, thinking of all the money, all the destruction, all the havoc that would ensue. And then neighbourhood control! All of it just at his companion's price of ultimate innocence. A fair price, Voltar guessed.

Red's hands squeezed dangerously, his thumb hovering just above the L.O.S.E. belt buckle Frogg still had on.

Their lips remained locked in a constant, awkward motion as they got used to putting what they'd seen on TV into real life practice.

But Red didn't know about this…Other stuff happening.

Frogg's constant weight shifting as they kissed, his claws grasping and releasing the green fabric of his costume, or his own hands rubbing the soft, white flesh.

He felt his face get warm, and a weight drop into his belly almost sickening; as his and Frogg's belt buckles clashed, a shock of strange , overpowering sensation running up the front of his belly, capturing air and forcing it between his lips in a startled, confused gasp.

He broke from Frogg, who didn't stop the rocking weight shifting , who's claws still kneaded at Red's costume.

"I feel sick." Red said bluntly, confused. Frogg's constant moving slowed and stopped. He looked humiliated.

"Hey hey hey! There was no 'stop'! I think that was getting good!" Voltar snapped angrily. He didn't know what was going on between them at all, but his costume was becoming stifling.

"I'm sorry. I just feel….So strange. Like there's a weight in my belly." He said, half to the Doktor, half to Voltar. He looked down at his belly, as if to see a weight of some sort dragging it down, but instead saw tow very strange folds in both his and Frogg's costumes..

"What's wrong with our pants?" He asked, bewildered. Frogg took a half terrified glance down and immediately regretted it.

"I have to-" Red's hands tightened on his milky flesh.

"Please don't leave…I'm scared of this." Red told him in all wide eye'd innocence. Frogg stared into that abyss of purity, poised to run n all abandon from it.

"Red, I…It's…"

"We aren't done shooting, either! No one is gonna pay big, destructive, havoc causing, neighbourhood controlling dollars to watch you two be all…Weird. We need a money shot!" Voltar demanded.

"I'll get a drink of water, then maybe we can finish." Red suggested, looking at Frogg, who seemed lost. Red's hands reluctantly left the warm white skin, but not without leaving red marks on it. They felt like burn marks to Frogg.

He slid off Red's lap haltingly and awkwardly, only to stumble on the ground. Red helped steady him then wandered off to find water.

Voltar stretched. Frogg hunched into a comfortable position and digested all this new information the outside world demanded he process and learn from, or be forever lost in.

There was the basic biological sequence that Frogg knew of, but ignored in favour of mechanics and explosives, and there was this faint feeling of airiness, a lifting, that he felt. Almost a hope. A hope in shape and function of a giant helium balloon, lifting him from a place he hadn't known was a place at all, into a new sort of existence. One that required a better understanding of basic biological sequences, apparently.

Red looked out the window above the sink. He saw the overcast morning, saw the hints of rain. He dropped the glass onto the counter with a shaking hand and saw a very confused reflection in the window pane.

He put a hand on his belly to comfort it, petting it like a cat. He looked down at his belly, but saw the strange fold in his costume. He knew what was down there, vaguely, but he didn't know what was going on, nor why it was happening.

The hand petting his belly ventured to the fold, grazed it gently. A flicker of sensation hummed inside him, and was drowned by Voltar's shouts for him to return. He turned away from the confused reflection and the pre-rain sky and rejoined his companions in the living room.

Frogg avoided eye contact win how own, awkward style, and Voltar tapped his foot impatiently, camera held against his hip with his hand.

"Sorry, Voltar. Doktor Frogg? Are you alright?" Red asked, his smile kept quietly at the corners of his wide mouth. Frogg coughed and blushed, shaken from his musings.

"Yes? Yes. I'm fine." He said, his claws together, tapping as if they themselves thought.

Red sat himself down on the chair he'd been on, and Frogg returned to his lap, belt buckles as far as humanly possible. Red's confused look slackened as Frogg's became more entertaining.

"Frogg! Move in! Just like before." Voltar commanded, readying the camera.

Frogg swallowed deeply, his lungs gasping for the air that already filled the,. Frogg looked back to the spaces of his and Red's costumes that held the strange fold and then jerked his eyes away. He scooted his body towards Red's, eyes averted but wide open.

Red put his hands were they felt they belong, on any milky flesh the could find, and pulled Frogg even closer. A sensation bolted though him. A strong, heavy, flaming one. His mouth opened involuntarily, just as his eyes closed and a moan escaped him, startling both Frogg and Voltar. Red panted a few seconds, eyes shut, the feeling subsiding.

"Are you okay?" Frogg asked, Red's eyes half opened with a hot feeling he didn't have a word for.

"Do that again." He said darkly, a tinge of boyish innocence struggling to stay intact.

Frogg gained a nervous face as the dark voice spilled from Red's throat. From his darkest place.

Frogg shifted his weight against Red's belly, his thin hips inadvertently nudging the space where the strange fold was most apparent.

Red's teeth clenched. His face reddened, his eyes became heavily lidded. His hands gripped Frogg's milky flesh tightly. Frogg saw the unbridled…darkness erupt in Red's eyes and felt swept up in it. Red dragged Frogg's fragile body tighter against himself, clumsily and searched for the scientists lips with his own.

The shocks of sensation weren't making him sick any more, they were making him…Active, ridden and driven buy some prescestrial need he didn't know the basic need of, but knew that he needed…Whatever it was. He needed the shocks to keep going, get more….Intense. His lips met Frogg's in an excited crush, neither of them feeling particularly comfortable with their skills in the area, but learning quickly.

Red broke away, meeting Froggs's eyes and for an instant returning to that abyss of purity.

"Do you feel like this too?" He asked, needing to know. Boyish desperation and a man's consideration conflicting between the splashes of freckles.

Red's hands had worked themselves all over Frogg's thin pale body, getting the lab coat nearly off, blunted finger tips digging in around his hips.

Frogg inhaled sharply, the return to purity a comforting albeit unwanted thing at the moment. As much of a culture shock all that darkness had been, he had hardly been able to see himself in it. He had just felt unconscious of how awkward or silly he may have looked.

"I…I don't know." He stammered, hardly able to speak for all the heat between the,.

Red's boyish smile beamed full force, holding the ocean of… Ocean of mind numbing blackness at bay for just a few seconds.

Red moved his hands from Frogg's hips to the fold in his costume, a strong finger grazing it with controlled, uncertain pressure.

Frogg felt a crack of explosive sensation shoot through his fragile frame and thought he may break.

Red watched Frogg's expression change like a storm, felt a heat arise in him, matching the colour of the Doktor's cheek.

He pulled Frogg's hips against his own, but kept that pressure on the Doktor's fold. He could feel Frogg's erratic heart beat through the fabric, felt it twitch suddenly.

It scared him a little, his innocence gaining scars from the experience.

The shocks of sensation coursing though him like his own blood was seeking more to claim. Frogg's claws gripped onto hi shoulders, nearly tearing the through the green costume with their kneading.

"R…Red what is this?" Doktor Frogg panted, his shoulders beginning to shake. Red pulled him, forcing their hips together, just a little faster then before, just a little harder.

"You guys sound like dying hamsters. No one is going to pay for this!" Voltar shouted suddenly and stormed off.

Red was startled out of movement. He watched Voltar leave and looked at Frogg, who was having trouble opening his eyes and lungs.

"Stopped?" He managed to mutter, then he coughed. "Why did you stop?"

Red looked at the floor, then at Frogg.

"This kind of thing happens in a bedroom. On a bed. Right? We're in a living room…On a chair." He smiled his face cracking with that blinding purity.

Frogg nodded and squealed as Red picked him up, stood and walked him to his bedroom.

He placed Frogg perfectly on the bed, sitting up, and went to sit beside him when Frogg held up a claw in caution.

"Take off your clothes." He said, simply. Red grinned.

"What? Why?"

"Easier."

"Okay."

Frogg felt like he was drowning in ink, he couldn't see his claws or his feet; all he could do was feel. Red's naked fingers pressured and caressed gently firm all along his thighs ad the ginger's hip[s found his own and grinded against the feverishly. His voice, his sounds vibrated in Frogg's ears, but went utterly unheard. He could feel a moment coming; a rising heat he'd only felt in dreams and had always hated waking up to.

Red had a hand pressed awkwardly between their bodies, keeping these sensation ridden organs aligned to keep the shocks sparking and exhausting his lungs. He heard Frogg panting, felt himself moaning uncontrollably, felt the rumbling in his throat that would make him nervous later.

He felt a sudden shift in the heat inside him. His hips moved desperately of their own accord, Frogg just behind that desperation, tiny cries of animalistic need escaping him.

Red saw the collar bone, the exposed neck and ear of the Doktor and engulfed them with teeth and tongue with a sudden, undeterred action, his body kicking for an explosion he knew waited.

Frogg cried out, his voice, controlled by ancestoric animals, desperate for release. The tongue and teeth along his neck line made him buck and shift uncontrollably, tears gathering in his goggles, saliva tipping his tongue and slicking his cheeks. His claws dug into Red's naked flesh, knocking his mouth away from his neck.

The desperation turned into frantic frenzy of uncoordinated movement. Frogg felt his insides rumbling, the blackness around him heightened, all sensation an explosion of blinding, unseen colour, and deafening, unheard sound.

His body exploded out from underneath his consciousness and all there was, was this blackness. No sensation. An empty abyss. Space.

Red's body jerked and kicked with the explosion, his entire being shaken, his breathing laboured, his lungs begging for air, every muscle in his body tingling like wispy leaves, and all shaking.

They stayed frozen in the ocean of lust that had engulfed them, shaking in terror of the aftermath.

Ad they returned.

Red fell to Frogg's side, his breath caught, his body only gently twitching. Frogg laid still, eyes half opened, half shut to the return of reality and just laid, his torso covered in wetter then water slickness.

And he didn't care.

Red snuggled against him, unknowingly putting his arm across the carnage of bodily fluids, and slept, Frogg joining him in a dream where the feeling would never diminish, and could always be repeated.

D


	2. Holy Humping Pandas, Batman!

Feel free to skip this chapter as there's no real uh…Sex or frotting or anything in it. It's just kind of sad and cute and fluffy. Like a road kill bunny rabbit. With exploded eyes and vomit coming out of places that were not orifices. But still a bunny rabbit nonetheless.

________________________________________________________________________

For days afterward, Frogg avoided the outside world, devoting himself to his plots and machines he'd neglected for an entire night for the first time in years.

He felt he had to shush their fears: "Don't worry, your creator is back. I always come back, yes...Yes. Yes!"

Frogg jerked himself out of the day dream. He was also avoiding the ginger. The one who had so nonchalantly taken something Frogg didn't even know he possessed in the first place. And whatever it was, he knew the ginger had it in his large, gentle hands.

Frogg felt his stomach twist into a violent knot, then gurgle painfully. He then realized he hadn't eaten since he shut himself up in his tiny laboratory.

He stood from the stool he'd been perched on and looked at the table top his elbows had been resting on. All his plans and blue prints were covered in drool.

"Eew." He cringed. He glanced around and picked up an oil filled rag, taking his wet plans off the table and setting them aside to dry He wiped the table clean and jumped out of his skin when some one knocked o the door.

The knock sounded again, softer. Frogg figured it was too high for Voltar, and Doomagedon didn't bother knocking. It was Red Menace.

Frogg shivered involuntarily, a hot blush burning his cheeks. He opened his mouth coughed, looked for escape, then answered.

"Yes?" He called out to the door.

His stomach snarled and twisted in his gut. He put a claw on it to sooth it.

Red opened the door carefully.

"You've been in here a long time. Are you hungry? I made food." Red smiled, staying in the doorway, holding out a covered plate. He was baiting the Doktor: "come get it. Come get it and face your embarrassment."

Frogg swallowed down a bitter taste, his stomach lurching all over his insides.

Red saw the hunger and heard it as Frogg's stomach growled and snapped.

His face softened to a caring half smirk. He took a step inside the laboratory, shutting the door behind him. He stepped to the empty table top and let the plate slink softly against the metal.

Frogg looked between Red and the plate of food and suddenly felt trapped. He shrunk away from both and scratched his cheek compulsively with a cold claw.

"Thanks, Red." He said awkwardly. Red produced a cupcake and took a bite of it, sitting beside the stool Frogg had previously occupied.

"What have you been working on?' Red began smoothly, easing Frogg into a safe atmosphere. Frogg took the bait, sitting beside Red and uncovering the plate. The food beamed up at him in an indescribable mass.

"What…Is this?" Frogg recoiled. Red paused in chewing his cupcake.

"Tofu. It's the only thing we have in the fridge. It seems to happen whenever you disappear in here for more then a day." Red explained. Frogg felt the best in his belly shrink back in fear. He poked the mound of food with a timid claw and glanced at Red's half eaten cupcake.

Red saw the glance and scolded him.

"You need nutrients first, Doktor Frogg. Then you can have a cupcake."

Frogg sulked, poking the tofu. Red ate the rest of the cupcake and got a strange, solemn look on his freckled face.

"Do you hate me?" He asked, his voice coming out high pitched and weak. Like a hurt child. He looked at the blue prints pinned above the table, and the wet prints and plans laid aside. Frogg nearly exploded. His face shone a bright red. He scratched his cheek and laughed. Anxiety prodded the beat in his stomach back to live, making his insides grumble and whine.

He looked at Red and felt his heart break. The tall, easy going ginger had a look of a child whose puppy had been run over, his innocence being carved away second by second.

Frogg swallowed.

"No. How could I?" His accent came out thicker then he'd expected. He sounded so nervous trying to comfort Red.

Red smiled a broken smile.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." He produced a cupcake and left it on the table top, leaving the Doktor alone in a suddenly very lonely laboratory.

Frogg watched him leave, but still felt his presence. He could smell the red head still. It made him squirm. He saw the cupcake and devoured it ravenously. As the cupcake was being swallowed, Frogg was taken by a sudden, bestial feeling. His belly snarled and obliterated the sweet muffin, Red's smell made him feel heady. He was having a hard time breathing, his entire being shaken by this onslaught of feeling he'd previously dammed up so carefully away with evil and engineering.

He'd made Red sad.

The thought struck his internal frenzy into submission.

Frogg lifted the plate of tofu and shovelled it past his tongue to his alligator-beast stomach.

His mind was blank as he confidently strode out of his lab into the outside world. Into the lair of the League of Super Evil.

"Frogg! Where have you been!? Go grocery shopping! We have no food!" Voltar yelled once Frogg came into his view. "Ew, you're thinner then usual. Are you dying?"

Frogg sighed and rolled his eyes.

"No, Voltar, I haven't eaten in awhile.

Voltar waved it off impatiently.

"Pft. No one eats when you disappear. We always run out of food when you shut yourself up in your…science…ee…room…thing."

"It's a lab." Frogg groaned. He didn't have the patience for the little scarlet clad leader.

"Whatever. Go get some chips or something. I'm starving!" Voltar demanded. Frogg held back a sneer. He wasn't in the mood to play the annoying leader's games or kneel to his demand or anything. He wanted to…Do…Something. Something with that smell trapped in his lab and the hot feeling spreading though his body.

"My elbows are wet." He said suddenly. He tried to look at the folds of his arms when he remembered the drool he'd woken up in.

He realized Voltar had been talking the entire time. And he walked away.

"Hey! HEY! I was talking!" Voltar yelled after him.

"I'm busy." He muttered back. His elbows itched. His stomach purred with food. His vision was getting hazy.

"What's going on?" He asked himself. His mind was in two places at once. His heart was throbbing and his…pants…were so tight.

He screamed.

The door of Frogg's lab smashed open with a vigour of a lion. Frogg looked at the metal table, all shiny and clean with innocence. His body was trembling, his legs wobbling beneath him. He dove for it, searching around it desperately. And he found it. A little empty vial that he hadn't noticed had spilt all over the blue prints and the plans that were drying beside the table. Suddenly, the table was very warm. It was so…warm. And soft. It was such a pleasant table.

Frogg had the inexorable urge to join with that heat. To hold the table close to himself. He rose off the floor and pressed against the table lovingly, a metal claw stroking the shiny surface.

Voltar stood, dumbstruck, in the doorway.

"What's going on, Frogg? This is not food gathering." He snapped. Frogg hardly heard him, his eyes slits, his table held tightly against his soft body.

"I love you, table." He grinned and began to grind against it. "Oh ho ho, dirty table." He cooed.

Voltar burst into laughter.

"Red! RED! Get the camera!" He yelled. "This is too delicious to pass up!"

Frogg couldn't hear anything or see anything. All he felt was the table's warmth and its wants and needs in the back of his mind. Such a warm, soft table. So willing.

"What's wrong with him, Voltar?" Red asked, struck by the scene in front of him.

Doktor Frogg shamelessly humping a metal table.

"I don't care. It's hilarious! Gimme that." Voltar snatched the camera out of Red's hand and pressed record, turning the camera on himself.

"And here, Doktor Frogg, is you humping a table fervently." He smirked. And turned the camera towards Frogg who was verbally enjoying the table now.

Voltar tried to stifle his laughter. Red watched, his lips drawn together with the knowledge that this situation was not good at all fro Frogg.

"Voltar…Maybe we shouldn't…" Red protested meekly. Voltar shushed him.

"Internet girls will DEFINATLY pay for this! I'D pay for this!" Voltar burst into laughter as Frogg slapped the table with a metal clang, his face red, saliva collecting on his lips.

Voltar brought the camera right into Frogg's face, and Frogg was startled.

"Oh…Hello." Frogg said to the camera, and then smirked. "You want some too?"

Voltar couldn't restrain the howls of laughter. Then Frogg snatched the camera out of his hands and started making out with it sloppily, giving the table no less attention.

"I've never had a threesome before." Frogg chuckled. Voltar scowled.

"Gimme back the camera, Frogg!" He demanded. Red cringed.

"I don't think Frogg's okay, Voltar. I think we should do something."

"YOU should do something. Get my camera back!"

Red set his mouth in a determined line and pushed past Voltar to Doktor Frogg's side. He peeled him off the table and dropped the camera into Voltar's hands.

"No! You're ruining the best moment of my life! There's TWO of them! They NEED me!" Frogg squealed. Then he couldn't see where he was for how blurry everything was. "I was so close!" He muttered. Then realized he was being physically carri3d away. He tried to look at the features of his captor, and saw the fabric of a green costume. It folded and wrinkled so sensuously with each of his captor's movements. It needed him, desperately. Frogg dug his claws into the fabric, gripping flesh beneath it without realizing.

"Oo~ There's more of you then I thought." He purred, turning in Red's arms to please the fabric of his costume.

"What are you doing?" Red asked him, pausing in the doorway of his own room. Frogg moaned into his chest. Red frowned worriedly and grasped his shoulders and held him at arm's length, Frogg's feet dangling in the air.

"Frogg, focus. Are you alright?" Red asked. Frogg's head lolled back, his tongue lazing out from his open mouth, his face a mask of hot blush. He giggled. Red shook him gently.

"Frogg?" He asked again. Frogg didn't respond; all smiles and unfocused eyes.

Red's frown deepened. He put Frogg on his legs on the floor and backed away, shutting the door behind him.

"HEY." Voltar snapped. Red looked aside.

"He's not okay, Voltar. He's sick."

"I know! It's hilarious!" Red scowled. "Now. Let me in so we can make money!"

Red returned to his room, shutting the door on a bound and gagged Voltar. He was holding a glass of water and looked into his room.

He spotted Frogg right away, clumsily molesting the floorboards at his feet.

"Those are nice shoes." Frogg giggled. Red knelt and picked up Frogg, who protested. Red held him by his scruff.

"Doktor Frogg?" He asked firmly. Frogg giggled. It was adorable in itself, but then Frogg started paying at the fabric of Red's sleeve. "Doktor? Can you hear me?"

Frogg was just beneath uncomfortably excited and was in a drunken sort of clouded consciousness. He couldn't grasp any sort of complicated thought. All there was to him were these objects that were inanimate before that desperately needed him now. The wanted it so badly. And he was only too ready to give them all they would ever need. A glass of water came into his conscious sight; attached to a red glove with little perfectly round studs…They alls creamed their need at him: "Please! We're so…Excited…Doktor…Mmmnn…You…You're sick….Stop…." Frogg was startled. None of the objects he'd touched had objected to him before this one.

Red's face swam into his conscious sight.

Frogg had captured his glove in his mouth, a thick gloved finger being lovingly teased between Frogg's thin lips.

Red was blushing, on the verge of tearing his finger from between Frogg's teeth or stuffing more in.

"Doktor…Please stop…" Red half moaned. Frogg's teeth clamped down onto the digit. He smirked around it.

"I see you." He said. Red ground his bottom lip between his teeth. Frogg remembered the scent in his lab. He released Red's finger and crawled up his chest, seating himself comfortable on his belly. Red whimpered.

"Don't." He managed to get past rebelling lips. Frogg couldn't see anything past his face.

"You're not an inanimate object. I hear you." He said, unable to think beyond that.

Red felt Frogg's lips meet his own. Frogg kissed him sloppily, claws pawing at his costume. Frogg felt a sudden surge in his belly and doubled over, gurgles escaping his convulsing throat. He moaned in pain. Red escaped, watching Frogg keel over to his side. He started throwing up. Red shouted his named and rushed to his side as his vision got darker. His stomach rebelling incessantly, hot bile, acid, unconsciousness.

Frogg swam through blackness. He opened his eyes and saw nothing. The mechanics interwoven throughout his brain were silent. He felt like floating. A tiny cloud in a black expanse or endless space.

He felt he should wake up next to Red, in Red's room, sticky with dried bodily fluids, naked, with Red's limps sprawled all over him.

Mechanical sounds began to whir, his brain telling his mechanical eyelids to ease open, telling his claws to open up and stretch.

He was lost in a familiar place. He didn't know where he was, but he wasn't alone.

Red sat at his side penitently, eyes closed. He was sleeping sitting up. Frogg looked around. The familiarity struck him as this being his laboratory.

He was in his own room. Red sleeping at his bedside. He felt…Refreshed. He must've slept fro a long time fro Red to be hovering around his side.

He swung his body off the bed, his feet landing softly on the floor. He found himself in a t-shirt. His Rock Gothlington t-shirt and tidie whities. He was not naked, or covered in bodily fluids aside from regular sweat and pore excretions.

He stood and stepped to stand in front of Red Menace, studying him. H extended a claw and touched the orange, neatly parted, impeccably groomed hair affectionately, a little smile bending his lips. He claw trailed to Red's nose.

"Boop." He giggled. Red's face twitched. Frogg took another step, putting himself between Red's meditative knees, and wrapped his thin arms around Red's shoulders.

It was the most refreshing hug Frogg had ever been apart of. His shoulders lifted, his heart lifted, his smile curled the edges of his lips. He felt so good.

Red stirred beneath the hug and woke up, groggily.

"Fr-Frogg?" He mumbled, leaning into the scientist's warmth.

"Mmm'!" Frogg stretched into the hug happily, like a content cat. "Good morning. How long was I sleeping?" He felt so happy.

Red burst into tears and clutched Frogg to his chest.

"I thought you were dying." He sobbed into Frogg's shoulder. Frogg was slapped with sudden confusion.

"Dying? What happened?" He asked. Red buried his face further into Frogg's thin little body.

"You got so sick. You were so, so sick. For days. You slept for three days straight. Doctors said you needed rest…but I was so scared."

Frogg pushed Red away, looking into his eyes. He couldn't see the colour, but he could see the exhaustion.

"You've been here the whole time?" He asked. Red's lip quivered.

"Even Voltar helped." He said, rubbing hi face. Frogg bit his lip.

"I don't remember any of it." He said. He scoured his mind, past the whirs of mechanics, blue prints, plots, evil, and found nothing pertaining to being violently. Ill.

"That might be good. You were so…so sick." Red put out his arms and wrapped them around Frogg's body. He held him so tightly, Frogg thought he might shatter.

"Oh Red…I'm okay. See? I'm alive. I'm okay now." He said, hugging Red back. Red smiled into his chest.

"Okay…Okay. Are you sure? Do you need anything? Are you hungry?" Red pulled back, looking into Frogg's goggled.

"I'd love food." He said, smiling calmly. He moved to give Red a kiss, but Red pulled away.

"No." He said. Frogg was startled.

"No? Wh...Why?" A hot, embarrassed blush raced across his cheeks.

"I…I almost…I almost took advantage…of you. When you first got sick." He admitted. Shame became an aura around him.

Frogg was puzzled.

"What?" His embarrassment receded as he realized it wasn't necessarily his fault that Red had rejected him so curtly.

"You…I don't know how to say it, Doktor. You were…touching…things…and you touched m, but I knew you weren't well, but I almost let you…" Red whispered like a child. "Seduce me."

"Se...Du..." Frogg burst into laughter. "Wait. What? I was touching…Things?"

Red blushed.

"The…The table. The camera, my floor…The toilet, the toaster…Voltar's antennae. You…Touched' them."

"What do you mean 'touched''?" Frogg looked sceptical and terrified.

"Like this." Red ran his hands over Frogg's body, causing the scientists' blood to rush. Then Red stopped. Frogg looked hazy. Then realized. His face twisted in knowledge.

"PANDA PROVOKER." He snapped. He detached from Red and scoured his lab. Red watched.

"Panda Provoker?" He asked. Frogg nodded.

"I made it fro those stupid, STUPID, pandas that won't breed. Once I give them this, all they'll want to do is breed. Then, when there's an over population, I'll steal them, change their bamboo grazing, oh, found it…" He held the empty vial aloft.

"Bamboo grazing…?" red prodded. Frogg glanced at him.

"Oh right. Change their bamboo grazing to human grazing! Out of fear of the pandas, the world would have no choice but submit to me…Or be eaten by Pandas! MWAHAHAHA!" Frogg cackled maniacally. He coughed and continued. "So, if I…wanted to…'breed'…with you, it's not your fault for also wanting to…Ah…" frog blushed suddenly, realizing what he was saying. "It's not your fault. This makes the host…It doesn't matter. It's not your fault." His face was hot. Red smiled.

"Okay."

Voltar burst in.

"I HAD TO GO GROCERY SHOPPING BY MYSELF." He screeched. "WHILE YOU WERE DEAD."

Red looked at him sternly.

"We talked about this." He said, watching the little man-bug in red brush past him to the Doktor.

"So if you ain't dead, come and enjoy the fruits of my boundless labour." He snapped. Frogg grinned.

"You're glad I'm not dead." He said gleefully.

"NO! I want to gloat about my food gathering skills and force you to get fat on them, which will make you look terrible with your bone structure! HA! ULTIMATE EVIL." Voltar grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of his lab to the kitchen, Red smiled and followed.

"I made cupcakes!" He interjected, childishness pouring over his insides, healing his heart, easing his fatigue and informing his body that his companion was okay, healthy, well rested and going to be alright.


End file.
